parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of Super Smash Bros. (fan-made film)
Summary Plot The Mushroom Kingdom Yoshi's Island DK Island Hyrule and Termina Planet Zebes Dream Land Lylat System Kanto F-Zero Grand Prix Eagleland Infinite Glacier New York City Disney Castle Battlefield and Meta Crystal Final Showdown on Final Destination The Digimon's Promise and Farewell Hero Teams Digi-Squad: * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Assistant Digimon * Frigimon * Mojyamon * Elecmon * Piximon * Leomon * Ogremon * Andromon * Meramon Gennai Guest Heroes: The Fusion Fighters United Army (A Digi-Squad from the Far Future) * Shoutmon: * Gumdramon * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon * Mervamon * Ignitemon Villain Teams Evil Digimon (ressurected by Master and Crazy Hands as the final villain teams) * Disney Villains * Maleficent * The Saurians Ninja Crow Clan * Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder Main Characters Smash Bros. Mushroom Team Cast Japanese Cast * Chika Sakamoto as Botamon/Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/Omnimon and OmniShoutmon/Shoutmon English Cast * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Botamon/Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon Credits Production Notes Trivia and Facts Miscellaneous trivia * This is the last episode of the Agumon's Adventures series and the last appearances of the Digi-Squad (Team Agumon) and many team members and allies. * The Fusion Fighters United Army led by Shoutmon, a Digimon from the Digital World in the far future appears to congratulate the Digi-Squad for destroying the Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Apocalymon and the rest of the evil Digimon, the Disney Villains and all other villain teams, thus saving the whole universe. As Gennai and Shoutmon declare, that after all of their many missions that they have accomplished, they will part seprete ways by going hom back to their own worlds and time periods to live their peaceful lives. They announce that if there are new villains and new dangers around every corner in the future, while Agumon and their others remain home on the Digital World, only Patamon and Gatomon will return with six new Digimon to become the next Digi-Squad with a new leader: a legendary dragon-type Digimon. This unlocks all answers with a sneak peak of the sequel Digimon adventures series, Yugi and Veemon's Adventures (also known as Veemon's Adventures). Unfortunately, this series have already started in May 2016. * At the end of the episode, a preview for the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series, a sequel to the Agumon's Adventures series is featured, marking the introduction of the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode by using two characters from Digimon Adventure and six new characters from Digimon Adventure 02 including its films Animation Techniques * Traditional Animation * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass) * Computer (CGI) Animation * Live Action/Animation Dubbing changes Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights (Created/Produced/Distributed) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure), Digimon Fusion ''(''Digimon Xros Wars)'' and S''amurai Pizza Cats belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, DuckTales (1987 TV series), Kingdom Hearts, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ''and ''The Little Mermaid ''belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie belongs to 20th Century Fox, Saban Entertainment, Toei Company and Bandai. * Tom and Jerry ''and Tom and Jerry: The Movie belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment, Turner Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Hanna-Barbera Productions. * ''Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to Bohbot Entertainment and DIC Entertainment. * Ultraman, Ultraseven, The Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. * The Wind in the Willows belongs to Kenneth Grahame, Thames Television and Cosgrove-Hall Productions. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Steven Spielberg. * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, Studio Comet and Warpstar, Inc. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation Productions and Toei Animation. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * 9'' belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. * ''Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe belongs to World Events Productions and Toei Animation. * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Viz Media and Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) belongs to Nintendo, Fred Wolf-Films and Troma Entertainment. * An American Tail belongs to Universal Studios, Amblin Entertainment and Don Bluth Entertainment. * Creepy Crawlers (1994 TV series) belongs to Hasbro and Saban Entertainment. * Asterix and Obelix belongs to Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo. * Cro belongs to Children's Television Workshop and Film Roman. * Dinosaucers belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Astro Boy (1963/1980/2003 TV series) and Kimba the White Lion belongs to Osamu Tezuka, Mushi Productions and Tezuka Productions. * Super Smash Bros. (known in Japan as Great Melee Smash Brothers) belongs to Nintendo. Quotes —The Digi-Squad and the Fusion Fighters United Army after the defeat of Master and Crazy Hands in the Final Destination —The Duelists, after the Digi-Squad, the Fusion Fighters United Army and Gennai teleport away for their journey back home, while the Duelists, Disney Heroes and their many other allies part separate ways to live their own peaceful lives in their own time periods and planets per galaxy, as they are vowing to be reunited with only Patamon, Gatomon, and six new Digimon as the newly re-established Digi-Squad with a new Digi-leader partnering with Yugi. Transcripts Agumon's Adventures of Super Smash Bros. (fan-made film)/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures